


Ambiguity

by FyoraSilverwolf



Series: A/B/O Avengers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyoraSilverwolf/pseuds/FyoraSilverwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playboy-Alpha Tony Stark was tired of taking advantage of young omegas trying to get ahead in the world, or adventurous betas trying to get a good lay. So, for this urgency, he was going to literally work his way through the week, alone down in his workshop. No other alphas or any omegas allowed.</p><p>Scene: Steve Rogers, Captain America, has entered Tony's workshop to talk to him about something now completely unimportant in light of the sheer anger in Tony's face. This might have been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguity

**Author's Note:**

> Third-person point of view, but using Steve's perspective of the situation. Enjoy.

“ _What_ – are you?” Tony choked out, seemingly barely able to contain his rage.

“Well," Steve was caught off guard, but responded in the calmest tone he could muster "before the serum, I was an alpha.”   
  
“Still are” interrupted Tony.

Steve continued “-- but I was probably one of the scrawniest alphas out there, barely acknowledged as an alpha as it was. So after I got the serum, and people couldn’t scent me as an alpha, I thought maybe I’d been fixed. That I was just normal, a beta. I could still scent the alphas and omegas out there, but without the reaction that an alpha or omega has to those scents. Not unusual for a beta. That is, until I met you.” Steve stared deep into Tony’s dark brown eyes, as if daring the other alpha to do something, though he wasn’t sure what. “You have the strongest alpha scent I’ve probably ever smelled in my whole LIFE, and it brought the fight right back, as strong as ever.”  
  
“Then why –“ Tony was gripping the metal table so hard Steve thought it might bend, even without superhuman strength. “are you here? In my space. During _my_ urgency. **Knowing** your reaction to me as an alpha?”

“I…don’t know.” He really didn’t, he’d just felt like he had to, Jarvis’ warnings about Tony’s urgency be damned. “You didn’t seem to scent me as an alpha ever, you just act that way to everyone, and even though I know I still have an alpha’s rage around you, I know I have control enough to not physically fight you.”

“And of course I pose no physical threat to you, being a super-soldier and all.” Tony turned away, arms crossed across his chest. “You just came here to show me up as an alpha. To show that you’re the best and biggest now, and even though you seem like a beta to most everyone else, you’re still a better alpha than Tony Stark.” His tone nearly spat.

“That’s not it, Tony. That’s not me.” Steve closed some of the distance between them, the only thing separating him from Tony’s turned back being the metal workstation. “I’ve never let anyone do that to people, so why would I let myself?” Steve allowed himself to stare at Tony, now that his back was turned. His mind momentarily flashed an image of having Tony pinned to the wall behind him, Tony’s dark hair grasped firmly in his hand, finding himself breathing hotly onto the dark skin of Tony's neck. He shook his mind of the thought. 

Tony spoke quietly. “But that’s what alphas do, Steve. They can’t let another alpha be in their space and not be subservient. At best, they can be civil and keep contact to a minimum and through intermediaries. At worst, well, things get violent.”

“But it’s not what _I_ do, Tony. You asked me what I am, and I told you I _was_ an alpha. I don’t know what I am now. You said I’m an alpha, I assume because you scent me as one, but nobody else does. And did you before?”  


Tony’s body language said he was deeply considering. “No. Only when you walked in here today did I scent you as an alpha.”

“Do I smell like other alphas you’ve met?” Steve asked, genuinely curious. All the alphas he’d met before had shared largely the same “alpha” scent, just as all the omegas he met shared the same “omega” scent, especially after the serum. The exception being Tony. He smelled just as alpha as all the ones he’d met before, and it brought out an intensity of alpha instincts that he’d thought he lost after the serum, but it was _different._ Instead of being driven away and a fight against being in the same room, Tony's scent made him want to be in the same room with the man, just  _to_ fight with him.

“No, you don't smell like other alphas. But I still know by your scent that you’re an alpha.”

“How?”

Tony turned, looking up into Steve’s eyes across the table. The color of Tony’s eyes was nearly lost in how wide his pupils had opened, his expression a little hazed “Because it makes me want to be your omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I wrote myself into a corner at one point. And then I hadn't. So yay. 
> 
> This has been in my head for a while, but getting any specificity to put it into words has been difficult. [It plays in my head as a clip of a movie. As always, if it inspires you, run with it.]


End file.
